


The Haunted Forest

by AlchyHolic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Anon(Reader) proves that you are able to find love in the unlikeliest of places (and people)





	The Haunted Forest

"Ugh... perimeter duty, again? And at night no less..." Anon kicked a rock out of frustration, hitting a tree. He looked out towards the forest, not a sound coming from it. He then looked back at village. The nearest house was a good 3 minute sprint away.

"I swear they want to kill me... nobody else would accept so they chose me. It's not like there's been disappearances. It's not like we found those corpses of only a few of them around the forest around that creepy cabin."

Anon tried to sound angry and annoyed but his body betrayed him. His hands couldn't stop shaking. 

"Whatever. Maybe it's better if I die. No girl in the village even wants to date me. I'm still a soldier. I'm still fit. I don't get it. I'll just die without a child. My bloodline will end here."

He gave a heavy sigh, before being interrupted by rustling by the forest.

"Who goes there?" He asked in a confident manner.

A young woman, clothed in white robes peeked out from behind a tree. Tears filled her eyes as she called for help. "Y-you have to help me."

Everything in his being told him to just shoo her away. But Anon couldn't just ignore someone asking for help.

"What is it?" He asked, cautiously getting closer.

"A fox is trapped in a bear trap. You have to help him!" She pleaded, through a sobbing voice. 

"Just a fox?" Anon told himself. "Dammit..."

"Fine, but I need to get back after."

He approached the girl, getting a closer look at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair flowed majestically in the wind. Her face didn't have any sort of flaw, unlike the women from the village. He couldn't help but look further south, slightly disappointed at the size of her breasts.

A few moments of running later, they came across the fox, whimpering, its leg bloodied in the trap. 

Anon quickly got beside it, struggling to open the trap. After a bit, the fox managed to slip out, running away, limping while doing so.

"Aww. Was that your pet?" Anon asked the woman.

"No, I just can't stand seeing small animals suffer. Thank you so much. You have to let me thank you." She said, leaning into Anon. She touched his chest with her hand. "Please come to my cabin"

Anon's head suddenly felt foggy. Confusion hit him as he tried to remember something important about the cabin. In fact, what exactly was he doing?

"Umm... sure?" He said, sounding unsure. His hand going for his head as he felt in a haze.

The woman lured him over to the cabin. Holding on to his arm, she hurried him inside.

The cabin was small, and only seemed to consist of the main room, with a seperate room that had a bedroom. 

"I've... been here before?" Anon said, still sounding unsure.

The woman led him to the couch, sitting down beside him. She helped him out of his leather armor, Anon soon wearing nothing but his underwear.

"You're so kind, around these parts you have to be careful."

The woman grinned, her body suddenly convulsing and transforming. 

Her body began changing colors to a blood red color, her face changed, her eyes disappearing completely, nothing there, as her mouth grew fangs as sharp and big as a shark's. Her height grew as she towered 8 feet tall. Her feet were replaced by hooves, as the sound of them thumbing the wooden floor loudly could he heard all throughout the room and outside.

Almost instantly, Anon's dizzyness went away. Everything hit him at once. The cabin, the corpses, the missing people. 

His brain processed the information as he thought as fast as he could. 'Oh shit. I'm next. I don't wanna die. Please! Why am I so stupid? What do I do? Scream? Nah, everyone's dead. They can't escape. Am I gonna die? What do I do? .... should i accept my death? I have no choice, right? Running won't help.'

The woman finished her transformation as her fingers grew to claws as sharp as swords. To top off the transformation, she screeched, her voice with a demonic sounding echo. She readied her claws, scraping them together as if showing off her claws. It really did sound like swords.

Anon looked on, with a blank expression, still thinking. He noticed her figure wasn't bad. On top of that, her breasts doubled in size. With a size like that, he could probably lay on them like the softest of pillows. "Is this really the time to think about that?" He thought angrily to himself.... "is it?"

"The shock got to you? No matter! You're dead"

"... and you are absolutely beautiful." Anon said, his eyes looking her up and down.

The demon stopped, completely taken aback. Slowly, her arms came down, finally coming down to her sides. They both kept looking at each other.

Anon, meanwhile, his brain filled with shrieks and yelling. "What did I do? Is she gonna kill me now or what? Just do it! Those tits are seriously nice... I'm gonna die!!"

"W-what the hell kind of comment is that? I'm going to kill you and that's what you say?" She screamed out.

"W-well... I mean... i saw your boobs and your figure. It's really nice."

"I look nothing like a human. My skin is red and rough. I have no eyes. My teeth are as sharp as spears...." she said, more confused than ever.

"I know. They look so cool! You don't have hair but your head has a really nice shape to it. I guess that doesn't make sense. Maybe..."

"O-of course it doesn't! Cool? Beautiful? W-w-what the hell is that to describe me?"

"Wait... are you stammering? Are you nervous? Oh my gods, are you actually nervous? That's absolutely adorable!" Anon said with a small laugh.

"Like hell I am! I can actually kill you at a moments notice!" As she showed Anon her claws, putting them up against his neck.

Anon's eyes widened as he thought "She's absolutely right... She totally COULD kill me."

Anon put on a brave face. "You're right. You totally could. Go ahead, kill me right now." He said confidently, pressing his neck slightly further into her blades.

The room went silent. The demon remain motionless. Anon wasn't moving either. Not a sound filled the room. 3 seconds passed. Anon's mouth kept getting a bigger smile for each second that passed. 7 seconds. Anon's smile was now a smirk.

"O-ok fine!" The demon screamed out, annoyed. "N-no one's ever said that stuff about my true body, s-so maybe I'm... intrigued... that's it." She sat back down on the couch, arms and legs crossed facing away from Anon"

Both of them stayed still on the couch, Anon twirling his thumbs. 

"What's your name?" Anon asked.

"...Aezira" she said coldly.

Another awkward silence passed, Anon thinking of more to say.

"So.... do you wanna talk?" 

Aezira didn't reply, waiting a few seconds before she finally sighed. Her body began to slowly shrink. Anon then remembered her words "no one's ever said that about my true body"

"Wait, I'd much rather get to know you in your true form."

Her hoove was lightly tapping the floor repeatedly, upon hearing that started tapping even harder.

"You're totally blushing, aren't you? I can't tell but you are!"

"Sh-shut up!" She screamed out.

\---------------------

"And that's how you met daddy?" A little girl asked.

"Yep." Aezira said with a warm smile as she continued preparations for dinner.

"So... you don't kill humans anymore?" She asked Aezira.

"No, I don't need to anymore. I used to be so angry at them before. But not anymore."

"What about the bandits who were here a month ago?"

"Well they're bandits. It's ok for them to die."

The little girl giggled.

"When's daddy coming home?" Soon. He went to go get you a cake for your fifth birthday

The little girl gasped, squealing with happiness. The screeches echoed through the cabin, reaching outside. 

"Woah woah" Anon exclaimed, bursting through the door as he fell down. He protected the package he was carrying. Holding it up as he fell face first.

"I'm just a human, sweetie." That scream still affects me.

She rushed over to Anon, hugging him tightly. "My cake!" She exclaimed.

"Ah yes, the more important thing."

Anon placed the cake on the counter, "hello beautiful"

He went over to Aezira, as she giggled and leaned down, kissing Anon.

"Eww!" Their daughter said. Going for the cake.

Aezira went back to the kitchen to continue with dinner as his daughter stared down the cake, knowing full well she needed to wait until dinner.

"I did alright for myself..." Anon said.

END


End file.
